Tous pour un
by Lady Maxe
Summary: Milla sort avec Barry. Ils s'aiment mais forment un couple un peu particulier. En effet, le jeune homme cache un lourd secret qui pourrait avoir de graves conséquences sur son couple. Qui est-il vraiment ? Ou plutôt, qui sont-ils vraiment ? /Cette histoire se passe avant les événements du film/
1. Partie 1 - Qui es tu ?

Elle avait suivi Barry de près pendant plusieurs heures. Elle l'avait perdu pendant quelques temps pour le retrouver bien plus tard par pur hasard. Comme elle avait été soulagée. Elle faisait tout pour rester sur sa piste. Elle ne devait surtout pas le laisser lui échapper.

* * *

Milla et Barry sortaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois. Ce dernier avait tout de suite mis les choses au clair. Ils ne se verraient pas beaucoup et jamais très longtemps. Milla ne posa pas de question et accepta, par amour sans doute. Et jamais Barry ne lui expliqua la ou les raisons derrière cette demande. Mais il a parfois eu tendance à oublier lui-même ses paroles et restait plus longtemps que prévu. Cependant, à chaque fois que cela arrivait, Milla le sentait plus nerveux, plus préoccupé. Alors elle s'inquiétait et il findait un sourire en lui déclarant que tout allait bien.

Ensemble, ils avaient pris l'habitude de traîner dans des friperies. Ils cherchaient tissus et autres accessoires un peu partout. Milla adorait le voir à l'œuvre. Il connaissait si bien ses goûts qu'il finit pas lui refaire toute une garde-robe. Il était doué, oui, mais il refusait toujours de montrer son atelier à Milla. Quand il devait travailler ensemble, il venait toujours chez elle. Jamais il ne la laisser entrer chez lui.

Il savait qu'au bout d'un moment, ces quelques petits détails finiraient par essouffler son couple. Il savait que, Milla avait beau accepter beaucoup de choses, elle finirait par se lasser de ce rythme et de ces bizarreries.

Ces quelques détails, en plus du manque de contact de plus en plus pesant, elle décida, bien qu'elle su que c'était mal, de suivre Barry pour savoir ce qu'il faisait de ses journées quand il ne voulait pas les passer avec elle. Que faisait-il qui lui empêcher de donner des explications sur ses absences ?

* * *

Et nous y voilà. Cela faisait à peu près une demi heure qu'il était entré dans un immeuble situé au cœur d'un jolie quartier. Lorsqu'il ressortit enfin, il était accompagné d'une femme. Milla aurait pu être jalouse. Elle l'était d'ailleurs très souvent, surtout avec le comportement de Barry. Mais cette femme était plus âgée, l'air bienveillante et sans rien à cacher. Milla poussa un soupir de soulagement mais sa tête était toujours remplie de mille et une questions. Barry s'éloigna de l'immeuble et finit par quitter le quartier.

Milla aurait peut-être du réfléchir sur le moment. Mais elle avait tellement peur de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important qu'elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait avant : foncer. Elle sorti de sa cachette et apparut de derrière un mur. Elle se dirigea vers cette dame qui n'était pas encore rentrée tout en vérifiant bien que Barry n'était plus dans le coin. Son pas se faisait pressé. Et plus elle s'approchait, plus sa peur grandissait. Lorsqu'elle en fit plus qu'à quelques centimètre de la dame qui avait déjà tourner les talons pour rentrer chez elle, elle tendit la main et agrippa son bras. La femme se retourna et ne fut que très surprise de découvrir cette jeune fille au regard désespéré derrière elle.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ? lui dit-elle avec toute la bienveillance du monde.

Milla ravala sa salive. Elle prit le peu de courage qu'elle avait au fond d'elle pour poser sa question.

\- Comment connaissez-vous Barry ? demanda-t-elle essoufflée.

La vieille dame ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle réfléchit un moment avant de répondre. Cette jeune fille connaissait Barry. Elle devait en être plutôt proche pour s'inquiéter de la sorte pour lui. De ce fait, elle pouvait comprendre que Barry ne lui ait rien dit. Mais la pauvre enfant semblait si angoissée que la dame finit enfin par lui répondre.

\- Je suis le Docteur Fletcher.

* * *

Madame Fletcher avait emmené Milla chez elle. Elles buvaient un tasse de thé dans le silence le plus total.

Jamais le docteur Fletcher n'aurait imaginé une chose pareille. Milla s'était présenté auprès d'elle et c'était un fait, Barry avait une petite-amie.

La doctoresse était tenue au secret professionnel mais de telles circonstances devait lui faire repenser ses méthodes. Il était évident que Milla n'avait aucune foutu idée de ce qui avait conduit Barry chez cette thérapheute. La pauvre jeune fille angoissait de plus en plus. Elle finit par ne plus pouvoir se retenir et sortie son hôte de ses pensées.

\- Est-ce que Barry a des problèmes ? dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Le Docteur Fletcher ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser cette gamine dans l'ignorance de ce qu'elle côtoyait mais n'arrivait pas à trouver comment aborder le sujet. Elle posa sa tasse sur la table basse qui lui faisait face et entama un début de conversation.

\- Barry est... un garçon fascinant, plein de ressources et de générosité.

Milla esquissa un sourire.

\- Mais s'il vient ici, ce n'est pas vraiment pour lui. Disons qu'il vient... pour eux.

\- Je ne comprend pas, répliqua Milla en faisant disparaître son sourire.

S'en suivit une longue conversation ou Milla ne dit plus un mot, écoutant attentivement les paroles de la psychiatre en train d'essayer de lui expliquer que Barry n'était pas seul dans ce corps et qu'il n'en était d'ailleurs même pas le réel propriétaire. Elle tentait de faire comprendre à quel point il était impressionnant de voir que ces différentes identités existaient bel et bien et avaient chacune leur vie. Qu'elles se connaissaient, se parlaient. La preuve en était Milla elle-même. Le docteur Fletcher voulait que la jeune fille comprenne que Barry était réel, qu'il avait ses propres émotions, ses propres capacités. Elle lui parla de Kevin, de la horde, de pourquoi c'était Barry qui venait assister aux séances, de sa capacité à "allumer" et "éteindre" la lumière, de la pression qu'il pouvait recevoir des "autres".

Tout avait l'air à la fois tellement simple et tellement compliqué. Milla ne savait pas si elle devait être choquée ou fascinée. Une fois que le docteur eu finit son explication, Milla pris une grande inspiration. Elle se mit à réfléchir sur sa situation. Puis elle pris enfin la parole.

\- Est-ce que... c'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas se voir beaucoup ?

\- Oui.

\- Est- ce que c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a jamais présenté ses amis ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'il parle très peu de lui ?

\- Je pense.

\- Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a jamais emmené chez lui ?

\- Sans doute.

\- Je vois... Je vous remercie Docteur Fletcher, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

Milla se leva du fauteuil et s'apprêter à se diriger vers la porte quand la femme l'arrêta.

\- Milla, vous avez l'air d'une jeune fille attentionné et intelligente. Ne prenez pas peur de ce que vous venez d'apprendre. Barry est une personne. Il est là, il est réel et il vous aime sans doute. Prenez soin de lui. Il ne le fait pas lui-même.

Milla lui sourit tristement et quitta la pièce.

En descendant les escaliers, elle repensa à toutes cette folle conversation. Tantôt elle accélérait quand un détails la saisissait, tantôt elle ralentissait quand quelque chose la faisait réfléchir. Elle se retint de fondre en larmes une fois sortie dans la rue.

Elle et Barry s'étaient donné rendez-vous le lendemain, de vive voix, mais la jeune fille, encore sous le choc, ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un appel au secours à son amant. Elle voulait le voir le plus vite possible. Elle avait oublié comme il était difficile d'obtenir une rencontre imprévue avec Barry et son message n'eut jamais de réponse.

* * *

Lorsque Hedwig entendit une portable sonnait, il était dans sa chambre en train de dessiner en écoutant de la musique.

Le jeune garçon suivit la sonnerie jusque sur le bureau ou se trouvait chaque croquis de Barry. Coupure de magasines accrochés au mur, matériel de couture éparpillé un peu partout, ce désordre semblait plutôt organisé.

Hedwig et son esprit aussi curieux que vicieux s'empressa d'ouvrir le message de Milla.

"Je dois vraiment te voir au plus vite, rappelle moi s'il te plaît"

Il jubila en voyant ces mots. Il ricanait tout haut. "Oh, je devrais peut-être en parler à Mademoiselle Patricia, elle me féliciterai"

Le jeune garçon était en quête permanente de reconnaissance mais il était bien plus apte aux bêtises qu'à la gloire. Il savait de qui venait le message et quiconque se serait trouvé à sa place l'aurait su aussi. Eux, ils savaient tous qui était Milla. La majorité était d'ailleurs plutôt rempli de joie pour Barry. Mais la horde... La horde se méfiait comme toujours. Dennis et Patricia prenait un malin plaisir à convaincre Barry de rester avec eux. Et comme très souvent, Hedwig prenait un malin plaisir à effacer le message de Milla au lieu d'en parler aux autoritaires qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être important.

Ce n'est que le lendemain que Barry pensera avoir repris le contrôle. Il inspectera son téléphone sans y voir le moindre signe de Milla. Il attendra leur rendez-vous comme prévu sans savoir que la jeune fille angoissait depuis bien des heures.

* * *

\- Barry doit penser qu'il a encore complètement le contrôle.

\- Il ne mettra pas longtemps à s'apercevoir que quelqu'un lui dérobe peu à peu. Il n'est pas naïf à ce point et tu sais comme moi qu'Hedwig n'est pas le dernier à commettre de erreurs.

Dennis caressa son crâne en signe de réflexion. Il s'agitait un peu trop pour Patricia qui lui demanda de se calmer.

\- Laisse le vivre sa vie pour l'instant. Si tu penses qu'il préfère se détacher de nous plutôt que de protéger Kevin...

\- J'aurai raison ! Il est inconscient.

Patricia se tus. Comme si elle approuvait cette dernière remarque de Dennis. Comme si elle en comprenait tous les enjeux, ainsi que les insinuations. Intérieurement, elle souriait tandis que Dennis bouillonnait en tentant de réfléchir à une solution. Il n'en trouvait aucune qui n'impliquait pas quelques sacrifices.

* * *

Milla attendait Barry sur le banc du petit parc où ils se retrouvaient de temps en temps. Elle était rongée par l'angoisse. Restée sans nouvelles de son amant, elle ne savait plus quoi penser après les révélations de la veille.

Soudain, elle aperçut Barry traverser le portail d'entrée du parc. Il se dirigeait d'un air nonchalant vers la jeune fille sans savoir l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Il s'essaya auprès d'elle après avoir déposer un baiser sur son front. Il avait maintenant remarqué ses yeux rouges et cernés par la terrible nuit de doute qu'elle venait de vivre. Il l'interrogea aussitôt.

\- Milla, ça ne va pas ?

La jeune fille avait passé les longues heures séparant leurs deux rencontres à se demandait comment elle devait réagir, quelle attitude adopter et quelles questions poser.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- « Depuis combien de temps » quoi ?

\- Depuis combien de temps je sors avec 23 personnes ?

Barry se figea. Elle savait. Elle ne devait pas savoir mais elle savait. Il aurait voulu remonter le temps et faire beaucoup plus attention pour prévenir cette situation mais il devait maintenant faire face à sa plus grande crainte. Il devait surtout assumer et rassurer Milla.

\- Écoute, tu ne sors pas avec 23 personnes, tu sors avec moi. Nous nous différencions, nous existons indépendamment les uns des autres.

\- Oui, j'avais cru comprendre ça. Mais comment savoir à qui je parle ?

\- Bon, je sais que tout cela doit te paraître très étrange, frustrant et sans doute irréaliste mais tu me connais bien. Ne penses-tu pas que si l'un des autres cherchait à prendre ma place auprès de toi, tu ne t'en apercevrais pas ? Et d'ailleurs, je ne vois aucune raison pour qu'ils puissent faire ça.

\- Oui, mais eux, justement, ils te connaissent sûrement mieux que moi. Et ça me fait peur.

\- As-tu seulement peur de ne pas avoir à faire à moi ? Le reste ne te dérange pas ?

Milla pris une grande inspiration qui fit couler une unique larme le long de sa joue, ce qui toucha Barry plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je comprend la situation. Je sais que ça me dérangerait qu'un des autres sorte aussi avec quelqu'un car, après tout, cela reste ton corps, mais je me dis que ce n'est pas toi, et ça me rassure légèrement. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime et qu'au moins maintenant, il y a pleins de choses que je comprend mieux par rapport à ton comportement. Mais j'aimerais avoir la certitude que tu es bien toi.

Le discours de Milla avait ému Barry au plus haut point. Les yeux humides et le nez coulant, il pris sa tête entre ses mains en respirant très fortement. Milla n'arrivait pas à interpréter cette réaction mais elle su à ce moment-là qu'elle n'était pas la seule à devoir être rassuré. Elle prit la main de Barry et lui sourit tendrement.

Pendant le temps qu'il leur restait, Barry pris soin d'expliquer le fonctionnement à sa petite-amie. Il lui dit qu'il contrôlait la lumière mais subissait des pressions pour la passer. Il lui dit qu'ils ne s'entendaient bien sur pas tous, que certains acceptaient la situation tandis que d'autres tentaient de s'en échapper. Puis, il prit soin de décrire chacune des autres identités qu'abritait ce corps. Il alla dans les moindres détails pour rassurer la jeune fille et lui donner tous les éléments nécessaires pour reconnaître un éventuel imitateur. Il lui dit que certains auraient aimer la rencontrer et Milla se sentit flattée. Elle approuva cette idée et Barry se sentit rassuré à son tour.

Après ces explications et pris d'un soudain élan de courage, le jeune homme proposa une expérience à son amie.

\- Je vais donner la lumière quelques courts instants à l'un des autres, d'accord ?

Plongée au cœur des choses subitement, Milla appréhenda la rencontre mais fini par laisser Barry faire. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrit doucement. Milla sentit qu'il n'était plus là. Cela se voyait à son visage, son expression, même son regard avait changé. Ce qui surprit le plus Milla, c'est qu'elle eut immédiatement l'impression d'être confronté à une fille. Lorsque l'inconnu releva la tête en direction de la jeune fille et l'aperçut, un grand sourire se forma sur son visage et ses mains vinrent saisir celle de la jeune fille.

\- Tu es Milla ?

Elle dit « oui » de la tête.

\- Je suis Jade. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir de te rencontrer. C'est génial que Barry ait bien voulu me donner la lumière pour te voir. Étonnant mais génial.

\- Barry m'a dit que vous étiez tous très différents et que vous aviez chacun vos propres capacités.

\- Ma pauvre, ma différence à moi, c'est le diabète. Bordel, c'est l'éclate total. Merci beaucoup. Des capacités mon cul oui !

Milla eut la sensation bizarre de visualiser Jade rien qu'à sa manière de parler et de se mouvoir dans l'espace. C'était très étrange mais elle était contente de parvenir à l'apprécier.

Lorsque Barry reprit le contrôle, il s'inquiétait beaucoup de ce qui avait pu se passer mais Milla le rassura et il sourit comme il savait si bien le faire, en laissant voir ses dents, accompagnant son regard espiègle. Il posa sa main sur sa tête en signe de soulagement et poussa un soupir toujours le sourire aux lèvres. C'était fou à quel point on pouvait le reconnaître. Pas un seul instant Milla n'avait doutait de la présence de Jade avec elle et pas un seul instant elle douta du retour de Barry. Avant qu'ils se quittent, Milla s'interrogea sur un point.

\- Tu m'as beaucoup parlé de Dennis, Patricia et Hedwig dans tes descriptions. Pourquoi ce n'est pas un de ces trois que tu m'as présenté ?

Barry aurait voulu éviter le sujet mais quitte à tout révéler à Milla, autant qu'elle sache cela aussi. Cela pourrait se révéler important.

\- Disons que ces trois là ne sont pas les plus appréciés par la majorité d'entre nous. Ils ont… des idées, et des envies… bizarres. On se méfie un peu d'eux en fait. Après tout, dans une coloc entre 23 personnes, il faut bien quelques conflits, non ?

Il tenta de la rassurer, et de se rassurer aussi, sur le ton de l'humour, mais Milla avait bien vu que Barry ne plaisantait pas. La jeune fille ne demanda pas plus d'explications sur ce sujet mais avant de laisser partir son amoureux, Milla pensa à quelque chose.

\- Au fait, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu plus tôt ?

\- Répondu à quoi ?

\- Je t'ai envoyé un message en urgences hier soir.

\- Je n'ai rien sur mon téléphone.

\- Il y a peut-être eu un dysfonctionnement.

Barry, qui s'était levé, s'apprêtant à partir, réfléchi quelques secondes à ce détail. Soudain, il ouvrit de grands yeux et se figea.

\- Quand on vit dans une organisation comme la nôtre, je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas une dysfonctionnement. A tous les coups, je n'avais pas le contrôle quand tu as envoyé le message et un petit malin a du l'effacer volontairement.

\- Un petit malin ?

\- Ou un grand dérangé. Je dois faire plus attention.

Puis les deux amants se quittèrent sans vraiment savoir quand ils pourraient se revoir. Barry ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou s'inquiéter mais à présent que Milla connaissait son secret, la situation ne semblait plus si difficile, non ?


	2. Partie 2 - Cher Journal

PARTIE 2 - Discution

\- Je suis désolé Barry. Je ne voulais pas faire de bêtises. Etcetera.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te donnes le droit d'effacer mes messages. Je croyais que les choses étaient claires.

\- Ne sois pas si dur avec lui, le coupa Patricia. Il pensait peut-être bien faire.

\- Bien faire ? En quoi est-ce que c'est « bien faire » ?

\- Il nous a peut-être protégé. Il a même peut-être protégé ta petite amie, ajouta Dennis, l'air grave et sérieux.

\- Ne recommence pas avec ces histoires. Je n'aime pas ce que tu insinues là.

Barry décida d'écourter cette conversation. Hedwig se sentait mal et n'aimait pas être disputé. Patricia arborait un sourire qui aurait même faire peur à Dennis. Ce dernier, quant à lui, leva les yeux au ciel en passant sa main sur son crâne. Jade n'osait pas intervenir mais elle avait peur.

\- Monsieur Dennis, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Patricia répondit à sa place.

\- Mais non Hedwig. Tu sais, éloigner cette jeune fille de Barry n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose.

\- A cause de la bête ?

\- Oui Hedwig, entre autre.

\- Pourquoi ce gosse est au courant ? Demanda Dennis, visiblement furieux.

\- Parce que, le moment venu, il sera très utile. Il commence à s'affirmer. Et il faudra bien en parler aux autres.

\- Comme si ils allaient nous soutenir.

\- S'ils ne nous soutiennent pas, au moins, ils nous craindrons.

\- Ou ne nous croirons pas.

\- Moi, je vous crois Monsieur Dennis. La bête va venir et elle nous protégera, n'est-ce pas Mademoiselle Patricia ?

\- Oui Hedwig. Elle nous protégera.

Lorsque Barry parvint enfin à reprendre le contrôle du corps de Kevin, il était l'heure de son rendez-vous avec le docteur Fletcher. Il allait commencé à paniquer avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était en réalité devant l'immeuble de sa thérapeute. Il n'avait aucun souvenirs d'avoir marcher jusqu'ici. Ce n'était donc pas lui qui s'y était rendu.

Il hésita à entrer pendant quelques minutes. Il prit le temps de réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter le docteur Fletcher mais il était lui-même très inquiet. La seule explication était que l'un des autres s'amusait à prendre le contrôle pendant son temps de lumière. Mais lequel ? Et surtout, comment ? La plus grande crainte de Barry était de perdre sa capacité à contrôler la lumière. Il tenta donc de faire bonne figure devant la psychiatre pendant sa séance mais il bouillonnait intérieurement.

Barry.

« Voici mon journal du jour. J'ai de plus en plus peur de la situation. J'ai comme l'impression que je perd le contrôle et je ne sais pas quelle en est la raison. Je crains de m'effacer peu à peu et j'ignore qui prendra ma place. Est-ce que tout ceci est prémédité ? Ou involontaire ? Dennis me semble de plus en plus instable et Patricia semble le suivre dans son délire de « bête ». Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils cherchent à prouver mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils manipulent Hedwig et j'en ignore totalement la raison. La cohabitation s'avère de moins en moins simple pour tous le monde. Ils ne prennent pas encore trop de places mais je ne pourrais pas m'opposer à eux s'ils essayent. Je n'en ai pas parler au docteur Fletcher. Cette femme est adorable, elle essaye de nous aider au mieux, je ne voudrais pas trop l'impliquer. Mais peut-être que je devrais en parler à Milla. Quoique, je ne voudrais pas l'inquiéter. En revanche, je crains qu'il y ait des impacts sur notre relation. J'ai peur pour nous, peur pour la suite. Peur des autres ? Cela dépend lesquels et malheureusement, je ne suis pas tout puissant. Ainsi s'achève mon journal d'aujourd'hui. Tchao. »

Dennis n'aimait pas particulièrement sortir mais ces derniers temps, il profitait de son temps de lumière pour s'aventurer parmi la foule. Son visage grave et sérieux aurait décourager n'importe qui voulant l'aborder. Ses yeux s'agitaient et son comportement laissait penser qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Il souhaitait par dessus tout profiter de ces moments de solitude pour s'atteler aux tâches qu'il jugeait importantes. Tous le monde s'inquiétait quand Dennis décider de sortir et il détestait cette méfiance permanente. Il parcourait les rues de la ville en réfléchissant. Il lui arrivait de prendre quelques notes mais la plupart du temps, ses poings étaient serrés dans ses poches. Il passa par le parc ou Barry et Milla avaient pour habitudes de se retrouver. Il s'arrêta devant un banc gravé de leurs initiales. Il trouva ça rebutant. Son visage grimaça nerveusement et fut consterné par l'état du banc. Il décida de rentrer au plus vite. L'endroit ou Dennis et les autres vivaient était plutôt à l'écart. C'était le genre d'endroit caché ou personne ne pensait s'aventurait. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas très accueillant. Mais Dennis savait qu'ils n'avait que cette solution et ça lui convenait. Les autres aussi se contentaient de rester là. Chacun avait sa chambre. Chacun faisait sa vie. Dennis s'installa devant un ordinateur situé dans la pièce où une majorité de vêtements étaient entreposés. Cette pièce faisait passage entre le grand couloir et une petite chambre dont Dennis voulait se servir pour son intérêt personnel. C'est ce qu'il avait dit aux autres pour l'instant. Patricia connaissait la vérité. Dennis activa la caméra de l'ordinateur et débuta son journal.

–-

« Les autres… ils nous prennent pour des fous. Ils se moquent de nous. Mais Patricia et moi, nous connaissons la vérité. Ils ont peur de l'entendre mais pourtant, tout ceci est bien réel, ils devront bien l'admettre le moment venu. Je sais que nous sommes qui nous pensons être mais nous sommes aussi bien plus. Nous sommes la prochaine étape de l'évolution. Nous avons grandis dans la souffrance et nous grandissons encore. Mais les gens autour de nous, ils ne nous acceptent pas. Nous leur sommes supérieurs et ils ont peur de ça, je le sais. Je déteste ces gens qui se croient mieux que nous. Ils n'ont jamais souffert et elle n'aime pas ça. C'est pour ça qu'elle arrive. Elle est réelle. Et quand elle sera là, elle nous protégera. Elle est bien plus forte que nous tous réunis. Ils ne savent pas qu'elle me parle mais elle l'a fait. Elle veut que je lui amène de la nourriture. C'est grâce à cette source de puissance qu'elle pourra nous protéger. Je sais ce qu'elle veut et je lui procurerai. Patricia est d'accord pour m'aider. Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes et nous ferons face aux autres. Nous sommes la horde. »

–-

Patricia sortait lors de rares occasions. Uniquement pour aller acheter des fleurs, qu'elle aimait disperser un peu partout dans leur cachette. Elle confirmait sa présence par ces quelques plantes éparpillées à la vue de tous. Parfois, elle se demandait si Barry avait déjà offert des fleurs à sa dulcinée. Elle aimait imaginer ce couple si particulier. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ? Que pouvaient-ils bien faire lors de leur retrouvaille ? Elle aurait été capable de conseiller Barry si tous ces événements s'étaient passés sous de meilleures hospices. Mais elle avait choisi Dennis. Elle savait qu'il désirait la même chose qu'elle et qu'ils pouvaient s'entraider mieux que quiconque. Elle avait même commencé à nettoyer la pièce dont Dennis avait interdit l'accès aux autres. Mais Patricia n'était pas les autres. Elle et Dennis avaient des projets ensemble et ils étaient prêts à beaucoup pour pouvoir les réaliser. La cohabitation n'était pas leur objectif premier. Chaque fois qu'elle venait dans cette pièce, elle s'apercevait que Dennis avait encore avancé dans son aménagement. Et à chaque fois, elle déposait une fleur quelque part, comme un message de félicitations et d'encouragements. Elle regarda cette petite chambre souriante d'un air innocent, comme une grand-mère s'apprêtant à accueillir ses petits enfants en visite. Du haut de ses talons, elle fit demi tour et ferma la porte à clé. Elle se retrouva alors dans cette pièce où chacun d'entre eux enregistraient leurs vidéos. Elle passa devant l'ordinateur, se demandant si elle aussi devait transmettre ses pensées à la machine. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de sortir, elle finit par s'asseoir face à l'ordinateur et déclencha la caméra. Son visage paraissait serein, comme toujours. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui, le plus souvent, faisait peur à tout le monde.

« Ces temps-ci, j'ai l'impression que Dennis est de plus en plus énervé. Ou impatient. On ne sais jamais avec lui. J'essaye de le calmer comme je peux. Heureusement, il m'écoute. Je ne sais pas si c'est du à une certaines formes de respect mais… je dois en profiter pour le conduire sur la bonne voie. Pour tous nous conduire sur la bonne voie. Enfin… je suis contente d'avoir quelques moments pour sortir. Je deviendrais folle ici. Je sais m'adapter mais… cet endroit n'est pas fait pour une dame. D'ailleurs, on est tous un peu à cran mais que voulez-vous, une si importante cohabitation n'a pas toutes les chances de réussir. C'est pour cela que Dennis et moi faisons tout pour trouver une cohésion de groupe. Une entente mutuelle autour d'un même objectif, d'une même grandeur. Nous ne devons pas nous contenter du misérable, de la simplicité. Non. Nous méritons bien mieux. Et cela, quelqu'un peut nous l'apporter. Ils le verront tôt ou tard. »

Lorsqu'il jouait seul dans sa chambre, Hedwig était toujours sur ses gardes. Il avait peur d'être surpris en train de faire une bêtise, ou qu'on vienne lui reprocher quelque chose. L'innocence et la naïveté qui dégageait de ce jeune garçon était de plus en plus affecté par son désir de s'attirer les faveurs de la horde. Hedwig s'était découvert un côté aussi curieux que vicieux. Il faisait de moins en moins confiance à tous le monde mais s'accrocher de plus en plus à sa relation avec Dennis et Patricia. Il les craignait autant qu'il aurait craint ses parents lors de disputes se concluant par des larmes. Mais il les croyait quand ils lui promettait de la reconnaissance. Remplie de jouets en tous genre, de dessins plus ou moins bien fait et de photos découpées dans divers magasines, cette pièce pouvait sans doute paraître la plus conviviale de toute, la plus normale aussi. Une chambre d'enfant de neuf ans, oscillant encore entre son monde de rêve et son envie de devenir adulte. Bercé d'illusion, Hedwig dessinait tous ce qui lui passait par la tête. Ces temps-ci, ses dessins prenaient la forme d'une ombre menaçante que le docteur Flether n'avait pas encore réussi à décodé. Évidemment, elle n'avait jamais parlé avec aucun d'entre eux. Seul Barry pouvait lui transmettre différentes informations sur ces camarades. Dernièrement, il avait pris l'habitude de récupérer certains dessins du garçonnet, qu'il jugeait dérangeant. Hedwig n'aimait pas que l'on rentre dans sa chambre et un jour, il se disputa vivement avec Barry. « Pourquoi tu as toujours l'air de tout contrôler ?! » lui hurla-t-il avec le visage d'un enfant empli de rage, le nez dégoulinant et les yeux rougeoyants. Il était si en colère qu'il voulu le frapper aussi fort qu'il pu. Le choc ne fut pas extrêmement violent pour Barry mais Hedwig, furieux, bouillonnait si brutalement qu'il déchaîna une agressivité vraiment intense pour sa faible constitution. Il passa le reste de son temps de contrôle, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin de la pièce en tentant de se calmer. Mais ce fut comme si quelque chose se brisa. Pour lui, comme pour Barry. Après cela, plus jamais ce dernier ne rentra dans la chambre de l'enfant. Il tenta même de ne plus être en contrôle lorsqu'il passait à côté. La seule chose dont il avait peur, c'était que quelqu'un profite de la vulnérabilité d'Hedwig. Il était triste quand il pensait à lui.

« Je sais que Monsieur Dennis aime pas qu'on fasse toutes ces vidéos mais moi, moi j'aime bien quand je parle à l'ordinateur. C'est comme si je parlais à des gens ou comme si j'étais dans une émission. C'est bien parce que ça me rend presque important. Les autres, ils pensent que je suis idiot et ils m'aiment pas beaucoup. Je sais pas si c'est parce que je fait trop de bêtises mais j'essaye d'être bien. C'est pas facile. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être tout seul. J'aimerais bien pouvoir inviter des gens mais j'ai pas d'amis. Mademoiselle Patricia, elle essaye de me rassurer et me pousser à faire des choses. Je fais de mon mieux, et j'aimerais bien qu'elle et Monsieur Dennis m'accepte dans leur groupe. On serait plus fort tous les trois, et les autres, ils m'embêteraient plus. Barry, il m'embête plus. Il m'a jamais embêté mais j'aimais pas ce qu'il faisait. En plus, il pouvait décider de qui avait la lumière et ça, ça me plaisait pas trop. Je suis sur qu'il faisait tout pour que je l'ai pas souvent. Mais depuis qu'il m'embête plus, c'est comme s'il ne décidait pas pour la lumière et ça c'est trop bien. C'est même comme si c'était moi qui décidait des fois. Pas tout le temps et pas souvent, mais des fois, quand je suis triste ou en colère et que j'en ai vraiment envie, bah j'arrive à avoir la lumière. J'espère que ça va mettre personne en colère. Et puis, je veux pas trop le dire aux autres. Monsieur Dennis est au courant et Mademoiselle Patricia dit que c'est une bonne chose. Du coup, c'est trop bien. Ils sont contents mais ils veulent pas que Barry soit au courant. J'aime pas les secrets, ça attire toujours des problèmes et j'aime pas les problèmes non plus. De toute façon, Barry me parle plus trop. Bon, je vais retourner dans ma chambre. »

La caméra s'éteint. La lumière aussi.


End file.
